Angel Eyes
by illuminaitani
Summary: I was broken. I was wasted. Then you came like an angel in the rain. Even when we were apart, your angel eyes still shined in my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a do-over for an idea that i just really needed to do. I'm sincerely sorry not updating any of my other stories for so damn long, but I've just lost my inspiration. When I find it again I promise new chapters for NLA. But this new fic I'm writing, I intend to work on long-term, so I do hope you throughly enjoy it.**

 _"Love used to slip through me like water slips through hands, but with you it changed, I know. I feel I am closer to your heart" - Run to You by Lasse Lindh_

On the day that everything changed for him, Saga Masamune started his morning, as usual, with a bowl of fresh porridge.

Everything was completely normal. He had gone to school, as he was expected to do by societal unwritten rules. He spoke with his counselor, as he was expected to do by his parents, he paid as close attention to his teachers as he physically could, listening intently to every word to escape their clouded mouths, as he was expected to do by the administration, who took little to no pity upon him. He killed time in the library past school hours, which he always did of his own volition. The library was louder than usual, but he assumed that there was just some sort of study group congregating that day.

He returned home that day to the incessant screams of spite exchanged between his parents, as was expected by Masamune. These noisy quarrels were not particularly new.

He greeted his kitten, Sorata, at the entranceway and ascended the staircase to his room, only stumbling once or twice. The railing on the side only helped a little.

Upon entering his bedroom, he let his school bag slip through his fingers and met the hard wooden floor beneath him, landing with a heavy thud that echoed throughout the room.

He maneuvered across the sea of scattered books towards his bed. He fell backwards onto his mattress only to make impact with a hard, metal object underneath him. He reached under his back to remove what he remembered to be the cylindrical container that had held the delicious porridge that had been delivered to him that morning.

He smiled, grateful for the kindness of the person who never failed to deliver the porridge every morning, though he'd never asked for, nor required to pay for it.

He wanted to thank that person.

Masamune stood up again and made his way across the room to his small desk. He opened a drawer stacked to the top with packs of post-it notes. He picked up a pack and felt around the desktop for a pen. He peeled a note off and stuck it on the container. He wrote as best as he thought he could "Thank you. It was delicious!" He made the effort to use the kanji for "Thank You" to compensate for how terrible he knew his handwriting looked to human eyes. He hoped it didn't look too bad, but writing wasn't his strong suit.

He took the container and walked down the stairs to put in the mailbox where the porridge-maker's son always picked up old containers and replaced them every morning with a fresh bowl specially for him.

Masamune had spoken with him directly once before, when he had happened to wake up early and had heard the screeching of bicycle tires coming to a stop.

That morning, Masamune went outside out of curiosity.

"Good Morning" he heard a young male voice greet in the direction of his mailbox. "Just delivering the porridge. My mother wanted me to start making the deliveries."

Masamune heard footsteps and the male voice approached him. He placed the container into Masamune's hand.

"Enjoy the porridge!" he said cheerfully, and walked off.

Masamune wasn't quite sure what he looked like. He was too groggy to even make sense of what the boy was saying.

He smiled at the thought of that encounter, and grinned again as he heard his mail box close.

When he re-entered his house, he stopped at the doorway by his mother.

"Masamune, come to the kitchen. Your father and I have something we want to discuss with you."

Masaume sighed as he obliged. His mother led him into the kitchen where his father was waiting. She helped him into a chair before sitting beside his father.

"So, we have good news and bad news. It's your choice which you would like to hear first." she said.

Masamune pondered on this. "The Bad News." A violent churning in his stomach was a sign that the news was what he was expecting to hear for years now. But he prayed still that whatever good news they could possibly have could somehow outshine the impact of the bad, and at this point, he desperately needed a shred of good in his life.

His mother spoke up. "Your father and I, after months of negotiation, have agreed to file for divorce."

Masamune knew it. It was what he knew would happen after facing years of constant hatred for one another, his parents were destined to split.

"What's the good news?" he asked quietly.

His mother spoke out once more. His father, had yet to say a single word. "We may have found a donor."

Nothing more needed to be said. Masamune's eyes lit up. "Are you serious?" he asked, trying so hard to suppress the feelings of euphoria within him. His head was spinning.

"It's not official yet. The candidate in question is in critical condition, but if they don't survive, which is likely, you are first on the waiting list."

Masamune nodded. "Thank you" he said calmly. "I'm going back to my room now."

He returned to his bedroom with a sense of anticipation. Sorata greeted him with a "meow".

He picked Sorata up and cradled him. 'Sorata, it might be happenening! I might be getting the surgery! Isn't this great?"

Sorata made another noise that Masamune took to signal a mutual excitement for this grand news.

That night, Masamune slept more soundly than he had in years, comforting himself with a simple thought.

 _'I wonder what color Sorata's fur is'_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So just to clarify a few things, for dramatic purpose, I swapped the jobs of Takano's parents. His mother is now the doctor, and his father, who won't have much presence in this story anyway, is the lawyer. Also, this fic is based on the Korean drama "Angel Eyes."**

 _"With you, everything seems so easy. With you, my heartbeat has found it's rhythm" - Run to You by Lasse Lindh._

The first thing Onodera Ritsu did every morning was deliver porridge.

Though his father was a successful business owner, his mother's time and days slipped right through decaying fingers doomed to forever be a housewife, and she had grown weary of letting time pass her by. And so, determined to hold on to even a shred of significance to society, she put her uncanny cooking skills to better use. Her neighborhood business of porridge-making and delivery seemed to make people happy, encouraging her to continue on. Eventually, she recruited her son to make the laborious early morning deliveries, due to her weak legs and low stamina.

Ritsu was happy to carry out the duty, though, as he loved and respected his mother, and wished to help her in any way that he could.

So like every day before, Ritsu loaded the basket of his bicycle with the porridge containers and headed out. He was fatigued, but who wouldn't be if it were their daily chore to rise at 4 in the morning to provide breakfast for half the city of Tokyo?

House after house, he took the empty containers and replaced them with full ones (today it was his mother's specialty: Pumpkin Porridge), one after the other.

Halfway through his deliveries, he picked up an empty container with a note that read "Thank You. It was delicious" in the sloppiest handwriting he had ever seen.

He was surprised, however, to notice that instead of kana, the writer had used the kanji for "Thank You" which was more formal, and something an older student would do.

Ritsu looked at the house he was standing in front of. He distinctly remembered a teenage boy, a little older than he was, and certainly much taller, and dressed in the same school uniform as him, resided in this house.

He remembered one morning when he was making his deliveries, the day he fell off his bike on accident, that boy came outside, probably to see what was going on.

Ritsu remembered greeting him bashfully, and explaining that he was just the delivery boy. The older boy just stared into space, as though he hadn't even seen him.

Ritsu remembered approaching him and trying to hand him the container since he was outside and all, and there wasn't much point in just leaving in the mailbox, but he didn't reach out for it. Heck, he didn't even make eye contact with Ritsu.

He remembered forcing the container into his hand gently, so he would accept it, and then getting back on his bike and proceeding with deliveries.

He remembered looking at the boys face in the dark of night to see only that his hair was dark but his eyes were bright, and stared straight in front of him, like he took no notice of the gesture at all.

 _'He was a strange guy. He was probably just tired'_ Ritsu thought, but that didn't explain the handwriting so sloppy, a five year old could have done better.

Ritsu shrugged it off as he placed the container into his basket and put container of pumpkin porridge in its place. He sealed the mailbox and went on his way.

Ritsu arrived at school that day a little earlier than usual, so took the opportunity to visit the library, which was completely empty, excluding the staff, since it was still early in the morning.

He's made it a hobby of his to read every book in the library, and he was slowly meeting the end of his goal, but he was in the mood for something different that day, something less... solid, so he decided on checking out an audiobook, which seemed to be the latest craze, especially since they became available in the school library.

He had heard from a colleague of his father's that one of his all-time favorite novels, " _The Box that Shelters the Moon_ " by Usami Akihiko, had been given an audio version and he was interested in hearing the book read aloud by a professional, and he was certain that such a popular title would be available at school, so he prodded on to the audio shelves, which were lined with hundreds of titles.

He located the audiobook quickly with his broad knowledge of how the library organized their shelves and proceeded towards the librarian's desk, where he found a pencil to write his name down on the check out card.

He opened the box to see that only one other student had checked out this book before. The name caught his eye. On the top line of the card, written in a very familiar, very sloppy, childlike handwriting, he read what he made out to be _Saga Masamune._

'Now why do I get the feeling that I've seen this handwriting before?' Ritsu wondered, sorting through his brain trying to figure out from where he had recognized it.

In that moment he thought back to that morning, and the note he found on the container he picked up at that awkward boy's house. It must be his.

' _So that weird guy goes to my school_?' he asked himself, stifling a light chuckle.

His thoughts were interrupted by the chime of the bell, indicating that there was only a matter of minutes until he would marked late. He checked his watch and realized he still had a few more minutes. He quickly scribbled _Onodera Ritsu_ in the empty slot, closed the audiobook and stuffed into his backpack and rushed to his classroom.

Ritsu made it to his class and into his seat just seconds before the teacher walked in. He exhaled a heavy sigh in relief as he slouched back into his chair. He pulled out his book and writing utensils as the teacher began to speak.

"Your short stories have all been graded." the teacher harshly greeted the class of male students, slapping a huge stack of papers onto his desk with a loud bang. "Crap! Each and every damn one of them! You fools expect to pass with essays like these? I've seen better writing from elementary school students!"

The students murmured among themselves, several sinking in their seats..

"That is, except for one."

He picked up a document and held it in a coveting manner.

"Congratulations to Onodera Ritsu, who receives top marks for his outstanding short story."

The class erupted into applause and cheered.

"Way to go, Onodera!"

"That's our Ricchan!"

"Nice going!"

The Onodera Ritsu in question was smiling bashfully as the aging sense leisurely approached the student and placed the excellent grade on the wooden desktop in front of him.

"Great Work, Onodera. Best writer I've had since I taught Usami Akihiko, himself!"

"Thank you very much, sir," said Ritsu, accepting the compliment, his face glowing with a soft pink heat.

"Are you sure you want to be an editor? With talent like yours, you could be writing bestsellers!" As a teacher, Saitou-Sensei strived to persuade his students to achieve greatness in the lifetimes ahead of them once free from the chains of adolescence.

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think I have the passion or the devotion to become a novelist. But I think I really have a knack for editing." Ritsu smiled.

Saitou grinned, wrapping his arm around Ritsu. He squeezed his shoulder gently, then patted him on the back. "Well, one thing's for certain: No matter where you go, you will succeed, Onodera. After all, I'm your teacher!"

Ritsu chucked, looking down at his feet. he really did hope his words to Sensei weren't in vain.

Classes were let out early that day since it was a Saturday, and since Ritsu wasn't in a club or sport, he had enough spare time to kill before going home, so he went back to the library, which was, thankfully, quieter than the day before, when the student council had been forced to hold their meeting because of a leak in their usual meeting room. It was a relief that they were gone now because,with all the people, along with the noise, they also stole the prime reading spots, forcing Ritsu to sit on the uncomfortable floor in the corner of the room.

He assumed the leak had been repaired since they student council was no longer in the library. As a matter of fact, the library was almost completely empty. He sighed in relief as he took a seat at an empty table near the back. Across the way was another boy.

Ritsu pulled out the audiobook tape from his book bag and plugged his headset jack into the receiver of his walkman, and put the headphones on. He shut his eyes and pressed PLAY. A soothing male voice began to narrate the novel.

Ritsu devoured every word spoken by the narrator, experiencing a different emotion at every turn with just a change of tone in his voice. Hearing the novel read to him was such an interesting experience, and by far surpassed his expectations.

Feeling a mild warmth hit his face, Ritsu's eyes fluttered open. The boy at the other table had opened the curtain and the sunlight shined through the window, illuminating the dimly lit halls of the library. Spring was in full bloom, as the sunlight was dyed with the soft pink of the thousands of cherry blossom trees in the yard. The sight was breathtakingly beautiful. Ritsu's eyes flitted across the corner of the room to different sun spots, and brought his eyes to rest on the masculine figure of the boy at the table, who seemed to be looking directly at him. He, too, had a headset on, and an audiobook pod sat on the table in front of him.

Ritsu averted his eyes, feeling heat rush to his face. He looked down at his feet, only to take another short glance at the boy.

The boy was dark-haired and bright-eyed. He was still facing Ritsu. Not moving, nor speaking. He simply sat still like a firm and stern block, and never once averted his eyes, looking forward the whole time. These features seemed familiar, and as Ritsu tried to place a name to the face, the boy stood up, carelessly collecting the things on the desk, holding the materials tightly to his chest and walking towards the door. As he passed Ristu, a book slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor.

Noticing the fallen textbook, Ritsu kneeled and picked it up for him. Out of curiosity, he opened the book and looked at the checkout card. The only name written in it, in a childlike print, was Saga Masamune.

'So that's why he looked so familiar!' Ritsu was in disbelief at the inconceivable coincidence.

He shook the though and followed after the guy, Saga.

"Hey, Saga-san!" Ritsu called out.

Saga turned in the direction that his name was called. "Yes?" a deep, chill voice answered. Ritsu felt a rush of warmth crawl through his body.

Catching up to him, Ritsu, trying to catch his breath, held out the book. "You... dropped this."

"Oh? Thanks." Saga said, reaching above Ritsu's head.

"Ummm...Here?" Confused, Ritsu raised the book over his head. Saga's hand bumped into the book before getting a proper grip on it.

Saga look down. "Thank you."

"Umm... You're welcome. Umm I should... get going." Ritsu looked into his eyes one more time before walking away.

Ritsu stumbled on his way back to his seat at the library, and gathered his things and walked out of the library.

He never expected to encounter Saga so soon after so many coincidental events. He never would have though that such dark hair could look so fair. He never expected such a broad body to look so fragile. He never thought that such bright, honey-colored eyes could feel so dark an piercing. He never thought that such a low and cold voice could feel so warm to him.

He never thought...

That he would fall in love, just like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders ever since school let out. I feel like after so long trying to keep up with my real life and school and such, now that it's over, I finally have a chance to do whatever I want, including write for myself. I've been wanting to write these chapters for about a year now, and I finally can and i am so relieved that I have the opportunity to do so now. At least, until August.**

 **I really hope you guys have been enjoying my story. I wish I could receive a bit of feedback from you though! Please, I would really appreciate it if, after reading this chapter, you left me a review to let me know what you think about this new story! I've really put a lot of myself into it!**

 **Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Ritsu's mother was drunk again when he came home that day.

He didn't mind when she was drunk. It wasn't as though she abused alcoho. She just needed it sometimes to get her mind off things. At least with half her head elsewhere, she bore a lighter burden, had less on her mind to worry about. At least she wasn't miserable when her mind was completely consumed by her intoxication. At least she could still fold the laundry.

Which is exactly how Ritsu found her that night: laughing her head off in a basket of underwear.

This was a recurring pattern. She couldn't seem to put away their clean clothes without the accompaniment of booze and Billy Joel.

When Ritsu tried to greet her in all her drunken glory, his voice was drowned out by _Piano Man_. His mother was weirdly obsessed with Western music.

He turned the volume on the CD player down and tried to bring his mother back to Earth, but it was hopeless. She was in her own little world humming and smiling, refolding the same pair of boxers over and over again.

He let her be, but couldn't bring himself to just abandon her when she was like this, so he got her a glass of water and a bowl of soup before bidding her goodnight and heading upstairs to start on his homework.

He had hoped to get a good deal of weekend homework done by 11:00, but by 10, he had already clocked out and became consumed with other thoughts.

He had been trying to block out his own thoughts the whole day since his chance encounter in the library, but it had nevertheless interfered with his ability to function like a civilized human being.

On his way home, he had gotten off at the wrong train station and had to wait for the next train, which was a few minutes late. The train was crowded and he kept bumping into people. He had trouble unlocking his bike when he finally got to his station, and needed to get help from a security guard, and in the end, had to purchase a new bike lock.

Since that afternoon, he simply could not get his mind off the image of Saga Masamune, sitting in the pink-tinted light in the corner of the empty library, headphone clad and arms crossed, leaning back in his chair with his legs folded against chest, and a smug but serious expression of alert on his face, eyes narrow but gleaming, hands fidgeting, and shoulders slouched.

 _'Falling in Love at First sight, huh? I always thought that only happened in fairytales.'_ thought Ritsu.

 _'It's not like you can really know someone after only seeing them once_.' He furrowed his eyebrows and put his pencil down.

 _'Besides, no matter how you look at it, we're both guys._.. _and he was acting really strange around me_.'

He sighed as he pictured him walking right passed him, as though he had no knowledge of his presence, and reaching so far above his head that he perhaps...

Or not. It just didn't add up. He sighed again, checking his watch. He had grown used to staying up late only wake up early, and it had quickly become routine, but something about him was off that day, and his eyes felt so heavy and his mind was so full and his stomach was so empty and his bed was so warm.

He fell asleep that night whispering Saga Masamune's name.

* * *

Sunday was a blur and all Ritsu could think about was Monday.

When Monday morning arrived he, as usual, made his regular deliveries. He took extra care in his delivery to the Saga residence in particular. He even made sure there was just a little extra porridge for him that morning, hoping that he would notice.

He got to school just in time, and from the beginning of homeroom til the end, he struggled to pay attention to the teacher, and had to be tapped on the shoulder when twice he didn't answer when his name was called during roll call, and after which, he took his gaze off the teacher and focused on the clock. He tapped his desk with his pencil all through Japanese and squirmed though English. He spent all of Maths watching the clock and almost fell asleep during Japanese History. At lunch he could hardly eat and only finished half of the items in his lunchbox, giving the rest away to a friend who kept bugging him for food.

During PE, he was hit on the head with a basketball and was forced to sit out the rest of the class. And during the last class for the day, his favorite of all, Japanese Lit., he didn't raise his hand to read a single time, which arose an air of concern from the rest of the class and a very befuddled Saitou-Sensei. But Ritsu took little notice, he spent the entire class alternating between looking at his watch and propping his head up with his elbow and sighing heavily. All through the day, since he had woken up that morning, only one thought consumed his mind: Saga Masamune.

It felt like a lifetime for Ritsu before the final bell of the day rang at last. He gathered all his supplies and hurriedly stuffed them into his book bag and ran to the library.

Just as he had hoped, Saga Masamune was in his same spot in the corner of the library, today with a book in one hand, and with the other, it appeared as though he was using his finger to follow the text in the book, word by word. he had his eyes fixated on the book, and stared intently.

Onodera Ritsu smiled at the sight of this strange upperclassman. He hid behind a bookshelf and watched as he turned the page in his book and blinked twice. He looked like he was concentrating really hard on reading.

'He's beautiful' thought Ritsu.

' _Maybe there's nothing wrong with this. I can love him even though he's a guy, right_?' he told himself. He wasn't confused. He just happened to be attracted to a guy, there was nothing wrong with that, right?

 _'It's okay for me to love him.'_

 **AN/: I don't know how to end a chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It wasn't much, I know. I'm sorry! I promise the nest chapter will have a little more action in it.**

 **Please let me know what you think! I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
